Watashi no Kioku
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: AU/'Kau yang tidak sadar dengan siapa kau bicara, Uchiha Sakura'/'Terima kasih karena kau sudah membuatku bahagia selama ini. Selamat tinggal, Sakura.'/Fic for Saver Contest : Banjir TOMATCERI./Enjoy.


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Watashi no Kioku©Tsukiyomi Kumiko

Genre : General/Romance

Rated : T+

.

.

Kupandangi pantulan wajahku di cermin dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia. Wajahku yang tadinya bersih tak bernoda sekarang dihiasi dengan riasan wajah. Rambutku pun yang tadinya tergerai bebas dan tak terhias apa-apa kini sekarang digelung tinggi dan hanya menyisakan poniku saja. Rambutku disematkan sebuah bunga mawar putih buatan tepat ditengahnya untuk menjepit kain tipis berwarna putih transfaran.

Kusentuh wajahku dengan ujung jari-jariku yang terbungkus dengan sarung tangan putih panjang sebatas sikut. Aku kembali tersenyum bahagia membayangkan jika nanti aku akan bersumpah setia di depan pastur dengannya. Dengan seorang pria yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa dan hidupku. Seorang pria dengan sikapnya yang selalu hangat kepadaku dan sangat, sangat baik.

Aku sungguh beruntung diselamatkan olehnya. Aku tidak peduli jika kini ingatanku masih belum pulih. Dan aku tidak mau mengingat-ngingat mengenai masa laluku lagi. Sudah cukup. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup buatku. Dia dan keluarganya bersedia merawat dan membantuku: seorang gadis amnesia.

Setidaknya menurutku dengan pernikahan ini akan sedikit saja membalas kebaikannya padaku. Dia menawarkan cinta dan kasih sayang padaku. Apa aku harus menolaknya? Tidak. Tidak sepantasnya aku menolaknya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sakura!" Puji perias wajahku dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Kubalas pujiannya hanya dengan anggukan kepala saja dan tersenyum. Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku sungguh gugup setengah mati untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah dua kata. Lalu bagaimana ketika saatnya nanti, pikirku gelisah.

Seorang wanita berambut merah marun itu meletakan sebelah tangannya di salah satu bahuku. "Tenanglah! Semuanya pasti berjalan lancar," ucapnya lagi seakan membaca jelas apa yang kini hatiku rasakan.

Aku kembali mengganggukan kepalaku pelan dan menyentuh sekilas tangannya yang bertengger di bahuku.

Sedetik kemudian wanita berambut merah marun itu menurunkan tangannya dari bahuku dan melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Bola mata sewarna batu ruby miliknya melirik ke arahku. Aku yang menyadari tatapannya segera berdiri dengan hati-hati karena tak mau merusak gaun pernikahanku.

"Ayo!" Ajak wanita berambut merah itu dan menuntunku melangkah perlahan.

Kami berdua melangkah dengan hati-hati ketika menuruni tangga apartemen milikku. Ugghh! Betapa sulitnya berjalan dengan panjang gaun yang hampir mencium lantai keramik yang kuinjak sekarang. Dan ketika aku sudah berada di ambang pintu kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

Pintu keluar dari apartemenku sudah terbuka secara perlahan dan seketika sinar matahari pagi menyerang kedua mataku. Silau rasanya. Membuatku sedikit menyipitkan kedua mata. Dan tak jauh di mana aku berdiri… mereka— orang-orang yang aku sayangi—bertepuk tangan riuh dengan wajah berseri-seri tak kalah dengan raut wajah yang menghiasi wajahku sekarang.

"Semuanya…" Ucapku pelan yang hampir mau menangis.

"Selamat, ya, Sakura!" Ucap orang-orang itu ketika aku berjalan melewati mereka.

Sebuah mobil limousine hitam sudah terparkir dengan hiasan bunga tepat di depan mobilnya. Aku dituntun oleh wanita berambut merah tadi untuk segera masuk ke dalamnya.

"Selamat atas kebahagian yang kau capai, Sakura!" Ucap wanita berambut merah itu sambil memandang diriku yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Terima kasih, Karin!" Balasku dan tersenyum tipis. Aku sempat melambaikan sebelah tanganku pada mereka semua sebelum mobil yang kunaiki berjalan menjauh. Pergi ke gereja tempat di mana hidupku akan membuka lembaran yang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ku mencengkram stir kemudi dihadapanku kuat-kuat sampai kuku-kuku jariku memutih semua. Aku tidak peduli sama sekali.

Dadaku. Rasanya sangat sesak ketika mengingat orang yang kucintai sudah tak ada. Dia sudah mati satu tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis—bus yang dinaikinya jatuh ke dalam aliran sungai yang deras—ketika dalam perjalan menuju rumahku. Aku sangat tidak bisa percaya, dia dengan begitu mudahnya meninggalkan aku sendiri dan mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah meninggalkanku. Aku sangat yakin jika Sakura-ku itu masih hidup. Berada di suatu tempat entah di mana di dunia ini. Karena jasadnya sampai sekarang masih belum ditemukan. Itu berarti dia masih hidup 'kan? Kemungkinannya memang sangat kecil. Tapi apa salahnya berharap. Apa salahnya terus menunggu dirinya datang dan muncul di hadapanku sekarang.

Aku dikagetkan ketika saku celanaku bergetar. Segera kurogoh saku celana bagian depanku untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menghubungiku saat perasaanku sedang kalut sekarang ini.

"Itachi?" gumamku dan segera membuka handphone flipku.

"Kau di mana?"

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai."

"Cepatlah! Tentunya kau tak ingin mengecewakan mereka 'kan?"

"Tidak akan."

"Hn. Ya, sudah."

Tut… tut…

Ck. Dia mematikannya dahulu sebelum aku bertanya tentang hal itu. Awas saja kau nanti, runtukku dalam hati.

Aku menaruh handphoneku itu di dashboar mobilku dengan gusar. Dan kedua mata onyx-ku tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan oleh sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan di depanku.

Ada sebuah mobil limousine hitam yang sedikit miring—hampir jatuh ke bawah jembatan yang kedalaman airnya lumayan dalam. Keadaan mobil itu lumayan parah dengan adanya bengkokkan di sisi sebelah kanan. Kap mobil bagian depannya terbuka dan mengeluarkan asap yang membumbung di udara. Perkiraanku mobil itu sempat terbalik jika dilihat ada luka gores yang parah di atas mobilnya.

Aku menepikan mobilku tak jauh dari mobil itu. Sekilas aku mendengar bunyi 'brussshhh' seperti ada sesuatu yang terjatuh ke dalam air. "Sepi," ucapku pelan ketika aku sudah keluar dari mobil dan melihat ke sekeliling jembatan.

Sesegera mungkin aku mendekati mobil itu dan melihat bahwa pengemudi mobilnya terluka lumayan parah dengan darah yang mengucur di bagian kepala dan sisi wajah sebelah kanan. Hanya pingsan ketika aku menyentuh denyut nadinya di leher.

Dengan segera aku membuka pintu penumpang mencari apakah ada korban lainnya atau tidak. Dan aku melihat pintu yang satunya sudah terbuka dan tepat mengarah ke bawah jembatan. "Apa mungkin bunyi yang tadi itu—" ucapku menggantung dan langsung berjalan mendekati pagar besi jembatan.

Kedua mata onyx-ku melihat ke bawah jembatan dan ada getaran di atas permukaan air itu. Tak salah lagi. Orang terjatuh dan terjun bebas ke dalam air. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera melompat melewati pagar besi dan ikut terjun ke air.

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya," batinku. Entah kenapa hatiku menjadi berdebar-debar seperti ini. Aku merasa jika aku akan bertemu kembali dengan kekasihku… Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju gereja tempatku mengikrarkan janji setia dengannya. Poni merah mudaku bergerak-gerak perlahan karena terhembus oleh angin lewat jendela mobil yang sengaja aku buka.

Hatiku mulai berdebar-debar kembali menunggu saat itu tiba. Tapi dadaku… rasanya menyesakan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa denganku?

Aku sentuh dadaku sendiri dengan tangan kananku. Kepalaku juga mulai terasa sakit, berdenyut-denyut. Dan tiba-tiba saja terlintas bayangan wajah seseorang yang tidak kukenal di dalam kepalaku. Bayangan sosok pria berambut dark blue dan bermata obsidian.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa bisa muncul di dalam kepalaku?" batinku dan memegang keningku.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya supir di depanku.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Aku menjawab sekenanya.

"Aaarrrgghhhh!"

Brukkk!

Braaakk!

Duuaaakkk!

Dan selanjutnya aku dikagetkan dengan teriakan sang supir. Lalu mobil yang kutumpangi tiba-tiba terbentur keras oleh sesuatu dan berakhir di jalanan aspal. Kepalaku pusing karena mobil yang kutumpangi sempat terbalik.

Sekilas aku melihat ada sebuah truk yang melaju kencang melewati mobilku begitu saja, nampak tak mau membantu sama sekali.

Benturan keras di kepalaku kudapat ketika mobilku menabrak sebuah pagar pembatas besi jembatan. Kepalaku serasa dihantam keras oleh sebuah balok kayu. Sakit dan ngilu rasanya. Tanganku menggapai pintu sebelah kiri bermaksud ingin keluar. Namun apa yang terjadi? Pintu itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Mataku langsung terbelalak lebar ketika tubuhku jatuh begitu saja. Tubuhku seperti membelah angin ketika jatuh dan membuat gaunku berkibar sedangkan kedua tanganku menengadah ke atas seperti ingin meraih sesuatu.

Brussshh! Punggungku dengan kerasnya menghantam permukaan air. Sakit. Aku tak bisa berenang sama sekali. Karena itu tubuhku secara perlahan tenggelam jauh ke dalam air. Dadaku mulai merasa sesak karena sulit bernapas.

"Apa aku akan mati?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Tapi, kejadian ini seperti aku pernah mengalaminya. Dulu. Apakah ini kejadian dari masa laluku? Aku tidak tahu dan ketika aku mengingatnya kepalaku terasa sakit. Kututup kedua mata emeraldku perlahan, namun sedetik kemudian kembali terbuka karena dihadapanku ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya. Sosok pria yang tadi melintas di dalam kepalaku.

Tanpa sadar sebelah tanganku terulur untuk menerima uluran tangan itu. Selanjutnya pandanganku menjadi buram dan gelap. Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan susah payah aku keluar dari air bersama dengan seorang gadis bergaun pengantin di gendonganku. Secara perlahan kurebahkan tubuh gadis itu di atas pasir berumput lumayan tebal. "Uhukk! Uhuukk!" Aku terbatuk karena tadi sepertinya aku juga menelan banyak air dan dadaku juga lumayan terasa sakit.

Kedua mata onyx-ku melirik sosok gadis itu. Kenapa? Kenapa bisa sosok gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Sakura-ku. Apakah dia itu memang Sakura ataukah dia itu memang orang lain?

Sekarang ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkannya. Yang terpenting aku harus menyelamatkannya terlebih dahulu. Kutaruh ke dua telapak tanganku di dadanya dan menekannya dengan pelan beberapa kali. Masih tak ada reaksi. Terpaksa aku harus melakukan napas buatan.

Deg… deg…

Jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan lagi ketika wajahku mendekat pada wajahnya. Ya, Tuhan…. Dilihat dari manapun juga gadis ini memanglah Sakura. Kutaruh tangan kananku di tengkuknya dan sedikit mengangkatnya, selanjutnya bibirku telah sukses menyentuh bibir mungil miliknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya dengan sedikit semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipiku.

"Uhuk! Uhuukk!" Gadis itu terbatuk dengan serta mengeluarkan sejumlah air yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat berusaha untuk memasok oksigen lebih banyak lagi. Wajahnya memerah karena sesak.

Kedua kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka dan menampakan sepasang mata dengan warna batu emerald yang indah. Bibir mungilnya nampak bergerak-gerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu namun tak dapat kudengar sama sekali. Selanjutnya kedua kelopak mata itu kembali tertutup. Gadis itu kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Kuusap perlahan pipi sebelah kanannya. "Apa kau kembali untukku?" tanyaku padanya dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Tanganku turun menuju lehernya dan meraih kalung perak yang dikenakannya. Aku mengenali kalung ini. Karena aku memberikan kalung ini saat pesta perpisahan SMA dulu. Sebuah kalung putih cantik dengan bandul nama 'Sakura' kecil.

"Ini memang kau… Sakura!" ucapku dan langsung memeluknya erat.

Ku gendong tubuhnya di depan dadaku dan berjalan menuju mobilku di mana berada. Dia sungguh sangat cantik memakai gaun pernikahan seperti ini. Untung saja aku tidak terlambat menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkannya dari seseorang yang akan menjadi calon suaminya nanti.

Egoiskah aku? Huh. Aku tak peduli sama sekali.

Keberuntunganku yang lain adalah jalanan ini sangatlah sepi karena jarang di lalui oleh kendaraan lain. Tapi karena itu juga sering banyak mobil yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan kupikir mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Sakura adalah korban tabrak lari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semoga keputusanku tidak salah," ucap seorang pria berambut dark blue setelah mendudukan Sakura di samping kemudi dan setelahnya dirinya yang masuk ke dalam mobil.

Pemuda itu mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sesekali kedua mata onyxnya melirik sosok seorang wanita berambut buble gum di sampingnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan tak mau jika dia menabrak sesuatu nantinya. Beberapa kali dia bergerak gelisah. Dirinya basah kuyup dan dia sekarang merasa sedikit kedingingan. Beruntung di jok belakang mobilnya ada sebuah selimut—tertinggal ketika dirinya pergi bercamping bersama teman-temannya. Tetapi, selimut itu sudah dipakaikannya pada wanita di sampingnya. AC penghangat di dalam mobilnya lumayan cukup membantu sehingga dia merasaka sedikit hangat.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi pemuda berambut dark blue itu untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya semula—hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit. Mobil yang dikemudikannya itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan luas dengan lambang kipas dibagian pintu masuk.

Segera saja pria berambut dark blue itu membuka sabuk pengaman dan turun tergesa-gesa dari mobilnya. Berjalan memutar ke depan mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil di samping kemudi. Menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura dan melemparkan selimutnya asal.

Dengan bridalstyle pria berambut dark blue itu menggendong Sakura di depan dadanya. Berjalan secepatnya menuju pintu masuk. Namun, sebelum dia hendak membuka pintunya, pintu masuk itu sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka.

Orang yang membuka pintu adalah seorang pria berambut hitam yang sekilas wajahnya sama persis dengan pria berambut dark blue itu. "Kenapa kau lama seka—Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" tanya pria itu sangat terkejut melihat penampilan adiknya yang berantakan dan juga seorang wanita dengan memakai gaun pengantin di dalam gendongannya. Segera dirinya menyingkir dari ambang pintu masuk untuk membiarkan Sasuke masuk dulu.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, Itachi," jawab Sasuke dan langsung membopong wanita bubble gum itu ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Gadis itu… apa mungkin Sakura?" batin Itachi dan segera menyusul Sasuke.

Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di atas tempat tidurnya dengan amat pelan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan sekarang?" pinta Itachi dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke. Kedua mata onyx-nya memandang tak percaya atas apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Hn."

"Jangan cuma kata 'hn' saja." Itachi berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke dan berjongkok di samping tempat tidur—yang di atasnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Aku bingung mau menceritakannya bagaimana."

"Coba saja!"

"Kau pasti akan menganggapku gila jika aku menceritakannya," sergah Sasuke dengan wajah panik dan dengan gusar duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Beberapa kali dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang basah.

"Jangan bilang jika kau menculik gadis ini di saat pernikahannya berlangsung karena kau menyangka dia ini Sakura-mu."

"Tentu saja bukan seperti itu kejadiannya, Baka-Aniki." Sasuke mendengus kesal dan bersabar untuk tak menjitak kepala kakaknya itu.

"Hhhhhh… syukurlah kau masih waras, Sasuke," ucap Itachi dan mengelus dadanya sambil bernafas lega.

"Aku memang masih waras, baka!"

"Jangan-jangan kau—"

"Berhenti mengambil kesimpulan yang aneh!" Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu cepat ceritakan!" perintah Itachi.

"Baiklah. Sewaktu aku menuju perjalan kemari. Secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan sebuah mobil dalam keadaan rusak yang di dalamnya terdapat gadis ini."

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya terjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Mobil itu mungkin hilang kendali dan menabrak pembatas pagar besi jembatan itu."

"Kau menyelamatkan gadis ini?"

"Hn. Gadis ini terjatuh ke dalam sungai."

"Sasuke… apa gadis ini benar-benar—"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi kalung yang dipakainya sama persis yang aku berikan pada Sakura dulu." Sasuke kembali memotong ucapan Itachi. Kedua mata onyx-nya memandang lembut wajah Sakura yang putih pucat.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih! Bagaimana kalau Ibu tahu? Kau 'kan tahu sendiri, Ibu sakit karena dia sangat shock saat mengetahui jika Sakura itu sudah mati. Dan sekarang kau malah membawa gadis yang mirip dengannya ke rumah ini. Kau ingin memperburuk keadaannya."

"Kau tahu jika aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"…"

"Jujur aku sangat panik sewaktu menemukannya." Sasuke berucap sangat pelan dan membelai pipi Sakura lembut dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Lihatlah! Kepalanya terluka, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Lagi pula akan menjadi sangat rumit jika Ibu—"

Praaannggg! Bunyi nyaring itu terdengar di depan pintu masuk kamar Sasuke yang terbuka lebar. Di ambang pintu itu berdiri kaku seorang wanita berambut dark blue dengan berlinangan air mata dan berwajah sangat shock dan juga bahagia bercampur menjadi satu.

Itachi dan Sasuke menepuk jidat mereka keras dan bergumam 'gawat' secara berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu berwajah tegang. Satunya-satunya yang tidak adalah raut wajah seorang wanita berambut dark blue. Di wajahnya tercipta raut wajah bahagia dan di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pelan rambut merah muda yang tertidur pulas di depannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" ucap Sasuke pelan dan melirik wajah orang di sampingnya dengan raut wajah cemas. Itachi yang juga berdiri di samping Sasuke menatap wajah dokter yang baru saja menangani gadis yang mirip dengan kekasih adiknya dengan pandangan yang mengartikan 'Cepat katakan!'

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di luar," jawab dokter itu dan meraih tas hitam yang dibawanya dan segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Mau tak mau Sasuke dan Itachi mengikutinya sampai dekat tangga.

"Baiklah. Di sini saja."

"Apa lukanya parah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sebelum aku menjawab hal itu… aku ingin tanya. Apa Ibu kalian shock dan berteriak histeris melihat gadis itu?" tanya dokter itu dengan raut wajah serius. Dia menurunkan stetoskop dari lehernya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang dibawanya.

"Shock sudah pasti, namun berteriak histeris… tidak terjadi lagi," jawab Itachi.

"Kukatakan itu adalah sebuah perkembangan yang bagus untuk kesehatan Ibu kalian."

"M-maksud Dokter?"

"Tentunya kalian masih ingat, bagaimana Nyonya Mikoto berteriak histeris ketika mendengar kabar jika kekasihmu—Sakura maksudku—dikabarkan hilang dan dinyatakan meninggal. Semenjak kejadian itu, Ibumu mengalami gangguan kejiwaan dan masih berpikir jika Sakura masih ada dan selalu menemaninya di rumah ini dan selalu langsung berteriak histeris ketika melihat seorang anak perempuan."

Itachi dan Sasuke menggangguk paham dan miris mendengar penuturan Dokter yang menangani kesehatan Ibu mereka selama ini. Tentunya mereka berdua masih mengingat kejadian itu—saat Ibu mereka berteriak histeris dan menangis tersedu saat kabar buruk itu datang. Bisa dikatakan jika Mikoto itu teramat sangat menyayangi Sakura dan malah memintanya untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Perlu diketahui saja jika Mikoto pernah mengandung anak perempuan namun, keguguran di saat bukan ke-5. Itu sebabnya Mikoto merasa jika Sakura itu adalah replika anaknya yang tidak pernah lahir.

"Akan kupantau terus kesehatan Ibumu. Kabari aku jika ada perubahan yang significan pada Ibu kalian!"

"Kami mengerti."

"Dan mengenai keadaan Sakura—"

"Apa keadaaannya parah?" tanya Itachi.

"Sepertinya dia pernah terluka di tempat yang sama," ucap dokter itu dan menunjuk sisi kepala bagian kirinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Aku melihat bekas luka yang terlihat sudah luma sembuh."

"…"

"Jika gadis itu memang kekasihmu yang hilang. Aku menyimpulkan jika dia pernah mengalami amnesia dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

"A-amnesia?"

"Benar. Dan masalah sebenarnya adalah—"

"Cepat katakan!" desak Sasuke tak sabar.

"Luka lama yang kembali terbuka itu sangatlah berbahaya, Sasuke. Aku ragu jika gadis itu tidak akan mengingat kejadian sebelum dia di bawa kemari dan—"

"Dan apa?"

"Ada kemungkinan gadis itu tidak akan pernah mengingat masa lalunya lagi. Dengan kata lain… dia akan kembali hidup dalam ingatan yang baru setelah terbangun nanti."

"A-apa?" Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Wajahnya nampak pucat dan tubuhnya lemas.

"Apa ada cara lain untuk membantunya mengingat masa lalunya lagi?"

"Sebuah terapy. Tapi, cara itu sangatlah berbahaya. Hal itu sama saja membiarkan nyawa gadis itu taruhannya."

"…"

"Aku turut bersedih." Setelah mengatakan hal itu sosok dokter itu langsung pergi setelah sekilas menepuk bahu Sasuke. Dan sosoknya menghilang di ambang pintu rumah. Meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung.

"Sasuke! Itachi! Dia sudah sadar. Sakura sudah sadar!" teriak Mikoto dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya saling pandang dan sesegera mungkin melihat keadaan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Raut wajah takut dan bingung terpeta jelas di wajah seorang gadis beramut merah muda yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur milik pemuda berambut dark blue yang kini menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kedua mata emerald milik gadis itu menatap satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang kini satu ruangan dengannya dengan seksama—seperti tengah merekam wajah mereka baik-baik di dalam ingatannya yang kosong.

Bibir gadis itu sedikit terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun kembali tertutup. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Gadis itu sedikit menyerngit sakit ketika kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke sosok seorang wanita paruh baya yang dari tadi menatapnya dengan tersenyum hangat.

Gadis itu merasakan dadanya sedikit menghangat ketika melihat senyuman itu. Gadis itu seperti merindukan senyuman keibuan yang diberikan oleh orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Tubuhnya pun terasa sangat hangat karena memakai baju berlengan panjang yang lumayan tebal.

"A-aku—"

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau haus, ya?" tanya Mikoto dan langsung meraih secangkir teh hangat dan disodorkannya pada Sakura. Sebuah senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya dan aura kebahagian terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak menampik sama sekali cangkir teh yang disodorkan dihadapannya. Dengan pelan kedua tangan mungil sang gadis menerima cangkir teh itu dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Itu adalah teh buatanku sendiri yang paling kau sukai, Sakura!" ucap Mikoto dan membelai pelan rambut merah muda Sakura.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu berhenti meneguk tehnya dan menautkan kedua alisnya bingung—nampak memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"S-sakura? Apa itu—"

"…"

"….namaku?" tanya Sakura meneruskan ucapannya ketika jeda sesaat sebelumnya.

Mikoto nampak terkekeh kecil dan kedua matanya sedikit menyipit. "Tentu saja itu namamu. Haruno Sa-ku-ra."

Itachi dan Sasuke saling pandang melihat Ibunya. Raut ketidakpercayaan nampak jelas di wajah keduanya. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri jika di dalam hati, mereka sangatlah lega dan bersyukur jika Ibu mereka secara perlahan kembali seperti dulu. Ini semua berkat kehadiran Sakura di rumah ini.

"Kau lapar tidak? Kubuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, mau?" tawar Mikoto dan bangkit berdiri.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya canggung dan dipaksakannya tersenyum lembut pada Mikoto. Meskipun di dalam hati kini dia memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ingin segera dia tanyakannya.

"Itachi, ayo bantu Ibu, sayang!" ajak Mikoto dan langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan Itachi begitu saja dan menyeretnya keluar. Sedangkan pemilik tangan yang ditarik hanya menyunggingkan senyuman. Sudah lama sekali Ibunya tidak mengajaknya ke dapur dan menarik tangannya seperti ini, batin Itachi.

Kini di dalam kamar itu hanya tinggal dua mahkluk berambut dark blue dan merah muda saja. Keduanya saling tatap satu sama lain dan tak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

Sakura meletakan cangkir yang isinya tinggal setengah itu ke meja di samping tempat tidur. Sebelah tangannya menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan pipinya sedikit merona merah. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terpikat dengan wajah makhluk yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Apalagi tatapan mata obsidiannya yang mampu menyeret dirinya ke dalam dimensi lain.

"Err… bisakah… kau—"

Grepp! Omongan Sakura terputus begitu saja karena dirinya sendiri amat sangat terkejut dengan tindakan mahkluk berambut dark blue itu pada dirinya.

Erat sekali.

Laki-laki berambut dark blue itu memeluk Sakura sangat erat—seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama berpisah dan dipertemukan kembali. Tapi, kenyataannya memang seperti itu bukan?

Sakura terpaku dengan wajah merona merah melebihi rona merah yang tadi. Tapi, pelukan laki-laki ini… sangatlah nyaman dan hangat. Entah kenapa di dalam hati gadis itu merasakan perasaan rindu yang sangat.

"Aku selama ini selalu yakin dengan hatiku—" Sasuke menggantung ucapannya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ditangkupkannya kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua sisi wajah Sakura. Kedua mata onyx miliknya memandang dalam dan penuh cinta pada sepasang mata emerald dihadapannya kini. "Jika kau masih hidup dan akan kembali untukku."

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian sebelum aku berada di sini," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum,"Itu tidaklah penting. Karena ini memang rumahmu. Tak ada tempat lain untukmu selain bersamaku."

"Apa aku—" Sakura menggantung ucapannya.

"…"

"—sangat berarti bagimu?"

"Kau sangat, sangat berarti untukku, Sakura. Kau adalah jantungku. Kau adalah belahan jiwaku. Kau adalah nafasku. Tanpamu aku akan mati."

Sakura terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan laki-laki dihadapannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya dan berpikir apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. Sakura yang melihat perubahan raut wajah laki-laki di depannya segera berdehem gugup.

"Ehmm… bukan maksudku untuk menertawakanmu."

"Jelas-jelas kau tertawa setelah mendengar kata-kataku tadi."

"Eh? Mmmm… aku hanya tak menyangka jika wajah dingin sepertimu dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata puitis seperti ta—Uppss!" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dan baru tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Sasuke nampak tak marah sama sekali dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Kata-kata sama yang kau ucapkan sewaktu aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku dulu," ucapnya dan mengelus pipi Sakura lembut.

"E-eh?"

"Kau pasti tak mengingatnya. Tidak apa-apa. Mulai sekarang kau akan membuka lembaran yang baru denganku."

"Aku… ingin bertanya sesuatu," ucap Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa ini rumahmu?"

"Hn. Di sini tempat keluarga Uchiha tinggal."

"Kau benar-benar kenal denganku?"

"Hn. Sangat mengenalmu."

"Apa kedua orangtuaku masih—"

"Mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dua tahun yang lalu."

"Satu lagi pertanyaanku."

"Hn?"

"Apa wanita tadi adalah Ibumu?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa Ibumu perhatian sekali padaku… juga baik."

"Tentu saja. Ibuku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anaknya sendiri dan—"

"A-apa?"

"….Ibuku juga menggapmu sebagai calon menantu di rumah ini."

"M-menantu?"

"Hn."

"Memangnya aku akan menikah dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja denganku. Dengan siapa lagi kau pikir, Sakura?" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura speechless atas jawaban yang keluar dari laki-laki dihadapannya yang mengaku sebagai calon suaminya.

"Kita sudah berpacaran sangat lama sekali." Ungkap Sasuke.

"Be-benarkah? Aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali."

"Akan kuperlihatkan sebuah album photo sewaktu kita duduk di SMA nanti," ucap Sasuke.

"I-iya." Sakura menjawab sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terasa sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"T-tidak. Hanya saja—"

"Hn?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura karena penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan gadis dihadapannya ini yang berubah sikap secara tiba-tiba.

"Terlalu dekat," gumam Sakura.

"…"Sasuke malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke… wajahmu terlalu dekat dengan wajahku," ucap Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke nampak menyeringai dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di helaian rambut merah muda Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sedang mencoba untuk tidak pingsan kembali. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sekali. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa panas dan kulitnya mengeluarkan keringat.

Sasuke mulai memiringkan wajahnya dan hendak menyentuh bibir mungil Sakura ketika sebuah deheman keras terdengar di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Ehem!"

Serta merta Sakura mendorong jauh wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya sampai hampir terjengkang jatuh ke belakang. Itachi yang berdiri di ambang pintu menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihatnya terlihat sangat canggung dan sekaligus menyesal telah mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke nampak menggeram kesal dengan keberadaan kakaknya sendiri. Disekeliling tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang ditujukan bagi sang kakak dan sebuah deathglare mematikan dilancarkannya namun sia-sia. Itachi malah mulai tertawa dengan suara kencang.

Itachi berjalan mendekat pada Sakura dan berjongkok di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat membelai rambut merah muda Sakura dan mencium keningnya lembut. Tentu hal ini langsung membuat wajah Sakura merah padam dan memancing emosi Sasuke.

Bletakk!

"Awww! Kau ini apa-apan, Sasuke?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Mencium kening Sakura tanpa memperdulikan keberadaanku," ucap Sasuke setelah suskes membuat seni jitakan di kepala Itachi.

"Itu hanya ucapan selamat datang dariku untuk Sakura."

"Alasan! Dengan kata-kata saja juga cukup."

"Tidak bisa. Karena perasaanku tidak akan tersampaikan."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" tanya Sasuke yang kembali emosi.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke ke Itachi dan seterusnya. Dan setelahnya dia tertawa ringan. "Sepertinya aku mengingat pertengkaran seperti ini sebelumnya," ucapnya.

Itachi dan Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura. Dan secara berbarengan berkata."Selamat datang kembali, Sakura!"

"Kehidupan baru, keluarga baru, dan dikelilingi orang-orang yang sayang padaku. Menurutku ini tidaklah buruk,"batin Sakura.

Selamat tinggal masa lalu dan selamat datang masa depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**3 bulan kemudian**

Sinar bulan yang terang menderang dan cantik di malam hari pun harus rela digantikan tempatnya oleh sinar matahari yang cerah dan hangat. Gumpalan awan bak kapas itu nampak bergerak pelan ikut terbawa angin. Suara cicitan burung nampak menemani pagi hari ini dengan suara-suara merdunya.

Begitu juga dengan suara jam beker yang dipasang tepat pada pukul 6 pagi itu berbunyi nyaring di sebuah rumah—kamar tepatnya—yang dihuni oleh sepasang kaum adam dan hawa yang tengah bergelut dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Salah satu dari keduanya terbangun dengan sedikit menguap. Kepala dengan rambut dark blue itu nampak sangat acak-acakan. Selimut yang tadi menutup tubuhnya merosot begitu saja saat dia duduk dan menampakan dada bidangnya yang bertelanjang. Kedua mata onyx-nya melirik sosok lain yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Jari-jari milik laki-laki itu menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi wajah malaikatnya yang tertidur. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya, namun sedetik kemudian seringailah yang terlukis di bibirnya ketika mengingat semalam apa yang mereka lakukan.

Tak mau mengganggu tidur seseorang itu akhirnya pemuda berambut dark blue itu turun dari atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Berjalan ke arah kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menyambar sebuah handuk putih. Beberapa detik kemudian dapat terdengar sebuah suara percik air.

Sosok lain yang tertidur itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat menempel dengan tempat tidur yang dia tiduri. Akhirnya kedua kelopak mata gadis berambut merah muda itu terbuka perlahan. Retina matanya nampak menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar yang menurut pemikirannya sangatlah: asing.

Sebelah tangan gadis itu memegang kepalanya sendiri yang terasa lumayan berdenyut sakit. Setelahnya gadis itu bangun dan duduk. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya melorot jatuh dan gadis itu langsung memekik kaget dan menutupi tubuhnya kembali dengan selimut.

"Kyaaaaaa~kenapa aku tidak berpakaian?" tanya gadis itu kalut pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu memegangi kepalanya dan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sampai dia berada di dalam sebuah kamar asing dan tak berpakaian pula. Pikiran-pikiran negative mulai menghantui kepalanya. Dan jantungnya berdetak cepat tak karuan. Apalagi ketika kedua telinganya mendengat suara gemericik air dari dalam pintu tertutup di depannya.

"Seperti ada orang yang sedang mandi?"

Tak lama kemudian suara gemericik air itu berhenti dan pintu di depan gadis itu terbuka.

Ceklek!

Sakura harus menahan nafasnya melihat pemandangan yang disuguhi dihadapannya. Kedua mata emeraldnya membelalak lebar dan mulutnya langsung terkunci rapat—tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hn. Ada apa, Sakura? Kau masih mau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke dan mulai mendekati Sakura yang berwajah sangat shock.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Dia mengap-mengap sendiri melihat laki-laki dihadapannya yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya terbalut sehelai handuk dipinggang. Rambutnya basah dan nampak berjatuhan ke bagian leher dan berakhir di dadanya yang putih. Sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dan dia baru tersadar kembali bahwa dirinya kini tak berpakaian sama sekali.

"Jangan mendekat, dasar laki-laki mesum!" teriak Sakura dan menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke nampak menautkan kedua alisnya bingung menatap wanita di depannya yang berkata seolah-olah baru kenal hari ini. "Hn? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke langsung terpaku mendengar panggilan wanita di depannya. Bukan karena dia tidak diperbolehkan mendekat. Melainkan cara memanggil namanyalah yang membuatnya terpaku diam. Sasuke nampak berpikir dan mengingat-ngingat apa yang di ucapkan oleh dokter yang menangani Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu, jika sewaktu-waktu Sakura bisa saja mengingat masa lalunya samar-samar dan perlahan-lahan.

Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari depan dan mencium puncak kepalanya dan keningnya bergantian sambil bergumam 'ingatanmu sudah kembali'.

Sedangkan Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang secara sepihak itu. Dan 'plaaakkk!' dia menampar pipi Sasuke membuatnya terdiam dan menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat. Apa kau tuli, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Brukkk! Sasuke membanting tubuh Sakura ke atas tempat tidur dan dia langsung mengunci pergerakan tubuh Sakura di bawahnya. Sedangkan Sakura sedikit mengerang sakit dan mulai takut.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Sasuke?"

"Kau yang tidak sadar dengan siapa kau bicara, Uchiha Sakura!"

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menamparmu. Tapi, itu juga karena salahmu sendiri yang tiba-tiba memelukku. Dan satu lagi yang perlu kuingatkan… kita memang sepasang kekasih, tapi kita belum menikah, Sasuke. Dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi dan mulai menangis.

Cup…

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah mengunci bibir Sakura. Dan karena itu Sakura langsung terdiam membatu dengan sejuta tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Kau hilang ingatan." Ucap Sasuke setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura.

"…"

"Kau bertanya kenapa kau bisa ada di sini karena kita sedang bulan madu di Amegakure."

"…"

"B-bulan madu?"tanya Sakura dengan tidak percaya.

"Hn. Semalam kita sudah melakukan—"

"Kyaaaaaa~ jangan katakan! Jangan katakan hal itu!" teriak Sakura dan langsung menutup mulut Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya disertai wajah yang memerah luar biasa.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengatakannya? Kita sudah menikah, Uchiha Sakura!" ucap Sasuke setelah menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Uchiha Sakura dia bilang? Aaarrrgghhhh! Aku benar-benar sudah menikah dengan si pantat ayam ini. Kenapa bisa? Amnesia. Kapan aku mengalami kecelakaan?" batin Sakura kalut dan langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Sakura?"

"Aku maluuuuuuu~"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil mendengarnya dan menjauhkan diri dari Sakura. "Kau malu karena melihat tubuh sexy-ku?"

Srett!

Buagh!

"Awww!"

"Cepatlah kau berpakaian, Sasuke no Baka!"teriak Sakura dan sudah siap menghantamkan lagi bantal yang dipegangnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Bilang saja kau mau menginginkan yang seperti semalam lagi denganku!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan katakan hal itu!"

"Huh!" Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari dan mulai mengambil dua potongan pakaian. Sesegera mungkin dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar. Sebelah tangannya sudah memegang knop pintu namun, kedua mata onyx-nya menatap sosok Sakura yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Rona kemerahan tercipta di kedua pipi putihnya dan di bibirnya tersungging sebuah seringai mesum.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sewot.

"Selimutmu merosot."

Braakkk! Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke langsung menutup pintunya dan mendengar jeritan Sakura padanya yang mengatakan 'mesum' atau sebagainya. Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu hanya terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah duduk santai di depan televisi ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat padanya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kau sudah sarapan?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan kedua matanya yang terpancang pada layar televisi.

"Hn. Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil memencet remote control mencari berita yang bagus.

"Satu kilo tomat di kulkas menghilang. Semalam aku membelinya dan pagi ini sudah tidak ada di dalam lemari es."

"Aku memakannya. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"tanya Sakura yang agak sewot.

"Se-semuanya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya kaku. "Kapan?"

"Satu jam setelah kau menaruhnya di dalam kulkas."

"Kau tidak sakit perut menghabiskannya sekaligus dalam waktu dua jam?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga rambutnya yang di ikat ekor kuda berayun mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Rasanya sangat segar sekali. O, ya, bisakah kau belikan apel merah untukku?"

"Hn. Dan satu lagi yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedikit geram.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih banyak makan?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tentu saja karena aku sangat, sangat lapar."

"Dan juga aku merasa jika kau sering marah-marah tak jelas," ungkap Sasuke.

"Siapa yang marah-marah tak jelas?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?

"Apakah kau sedang—"

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau ucapkan, Sasuke."

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dan kali ini menatap Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia.

Greepp! Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke sama sekali tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Karena dia sangat yakin maksud tatapan Sakura padanya tadi.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Hmmm…"

"_Pagi ini kita dikejutkan dengan beredarnya kabar duka dari_

_pewaris tunggal sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Sunagakure."_

Sakura yang mendengar seorang reporter berita di televisi yang sedang di tontonnya langsung melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan memperbesar volume suaranya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ssssttttt… "Sakura menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir mungilnya dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada layar televisi.

"_Seorang Dokter yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya…_

_pagi tadi dikabarkan telah meninggal dunia._

_Menurut kakak kandung beliau, Sabaku Temari, adiknya meninggal…_

_karena murni bunuh diri._

"_Dan setelah Saya mewawancarai secara ekslusif kakak kandungnya yang lain,_

_Sabaku Kankuro… adiknya bunuh diri karena setelah di tinggal mati_

_oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Menurut pengakuannya, adiknya dan kekasihnya itu, _

_sudah akan melangsungkan upacara pernikahan ketika Sang Mempelai Wanita_

_tak kunjung datang ke gereja tempat mereka akan menikah—karena _

_mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan dikabarkan meninggal."_

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Entah kenapa dia sangat merasa sedih mendengar kabar itu. Dadanya serasa sangat sesak dan sakit. Kedua matanya serasa memanas ingin menangis.

"_Sabaku Gaara, nama lengkap dokter muda tersebut meninggal di usia ke 24,_

_masih sangat muda sekali. _

_Mari kita do'a 'kan semoga arwahnya diterima oleh Sang Pencipta."_

Dan selanjutnya yang terpampang jelas di layar televisi adalah photo besar yang menampilkan wajah seorang laki-laki muda berambut merah dan bermata jade. Di dalam layar televisi itu menampilkan wajah seorang laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa jika kedua mata jade milik pemuda itu tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara samar tepat di telinganya. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah membuatku bahagia selama ini. Selamat tinggal, Sakura."

**Owari**

.

.

.

.

.

Aaarrggghhh!*jedukinkepalaketembok*

Ok. Ini satu fic gaje dari saya untuk meriahkan **Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI**

Jujur… fic oneshot adalah salah satu kelemahan Saya.

Alur, deskrip, dan diksi sangatlah berantakan. Huhuhuhuhu.

Tp, Saya se-maximal mungkin memberikan yg terbaik untuk fic nie.

Butuh dua hari untuk mngtr konsepnya dr awal-akhir dan pengetikan.

Judul dr fic nie sendiri adalah Watashi no Kioku—My memories.

Mengingat jika Sakura di sini mengalami amnesia dan bermaslh dengan ingatan.

5.744 word keseluruhan dr isi cerita. Cukup pnjang bg Oneshot. Hehe..

Ga pa-pa donx, ya! Dr pd kecptan dan ga jelas.

Lalu mngenai adegan terakhir, msk ke rate M ga, sih? Ga kan? Hahahahaha.

Satu lagi mengenai ide dr crt fic nie. Saya tahu sangat pasaran sekali. Tp, ya, hitung2 buat nambah fic di akun SasuSaku.

Dan Saya blm prnh menemukan tema dngan fic ku ini d ffn.

Setahu Saya blm da yg bikin. Jd, jelas bknlah Plagiat.

Murni hasil pemikiranku sendiri.

Tp, klu da yg mrip.. Maaf-maaf z, dech!

Yg jlas Saya udh mnjlaskannya.

.

.

.

REVIEW


End file.
